


【翻译】Gift of the Magi 麦琪的礼物 by astolat

by zerosu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerosu/pseuds/zerosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她说，“你并没有故意忽视这点。你根本不知道。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Gift of the Magi 麦琪的礼物 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift of the Magi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030557) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



“这太残忍了，你不这么认为吗，Harold？”Ms.Groves问道。  
他决意把她称为Samantha Groves，即使是在自己无人可窥视的大脑里。当然，他没有权利去质疑别人选择他们自己名字的权利，但是Root不是一个名字，Root是一个角色，是无所不能的力量的实体。他拒绝赋予她这样的力量。“我恐怕除了这里你不能去其它任何地方，”他说，低着头往托盘里准备食物。而她靠在铁栅栏的另一边注视着他。“考虑到你在你上一个住处里造成的破坏程度——”

“我不是在说这个，”Ms.Groves冲着她所处的环境挥挥手。“我不是指我自己。我不指望会从你这里得到任何特殊关照。但是，在John为你做了那么多之后——”她顿住，耸了耸肩，“我想你不是故意的。但那真让人看不下去。”

Harold停下手上的动作。他知道自己不该上钩，但是Ms.Groves太善于寻找弱点并加以利用。他抬头，看到对方微微歪着脑袋，嘴角下拉，充满虚伪的同情；明亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他。“如果你是在威胁要伤害Mr.Reese——”

微笑一闪而过。“哦，Harold，”她说，“我没有伤害John。你才是伤害他的那个。”

这话没有带来任何冲击。他有一打的满足列表让他能完好地抵御：John眼里的光芒，轻易流露的微笑，甚至包括慢慢增长的腰围。John和他初遇他时那个空洞警惕的男人如此不同，那时他像狼一样野蛮同时遍体鳞伤。是的，他的确让John陷入险境，但是John并不是放在玻璃橱柜里的展品；他愿意被使用，没有什么比这个更让他高兴。总有一天，年龄和肉体上的伤痛会打破平衡，Harold会留意那个情形，不过那是挺远的时候的事情。

他的视线重新回到手里的托盘，然后打开微波炉。“我恐怕我并不同意你的看法。”他轻松地说，然后为这轻松而微微皱眉。这种挑衅实在过于笨拙，而Root——Ms.Groves很少这样笨拙。

“好吧，确切来讲不算是伤害。”她说，然后继续补充道，“你并没有故意忽视这点。你根本不知道。”微笑一闪而过。“嗯。”

他把瓶装水和苹果放入托盘，最后迅速检查了一下——蛋白质，淀粉，蔬菜，水果，足够的热量——然后示意她回到桌子旁。她照做了。他把栅栏打开到刚好能让托盘通过的程度，固定住锁链，弯腰把托盘放在地方，然后重新站起来关上铁栅栏并紧紧锁住。整个过程中，她始终注视着她，微笑地等待着。他上好锁，防备地看向她。

“你根本不知道他爱你。”她说。

#

Harold最初都没明白那是什么意思。她为什么这么说？那听起来让人费解，同时荒唐无比。John从来没有表现出对男性的倾向，尤其是对他。或者——好吧，这种说法并不非常正确。John当然喜爱他——John愿意为他而死，或许更确切地说，John愿意定期和他共进晚餐，他们是亲密的朋友。但是爱是一种更狭隘更特别的感情；意味着充足而深刻的热情，Harold确定John没有这种感受。但——

他偷偷看向John，对方正坐在房间另一头的一张扶手椅里，低头皱眉地阅读。他在三天前，就是Root——Ms.Groves入住图书馆之后，把这把椅子挪到了现在的位置上，她的牢房和电脑桌之间。

他那修长的双腿搭在旁边的书架上，空闲的手指轻轻压着嘴唇。他微微低头看着书，发梢后的一小片赤裸的皮肤从衣领后方露了出来，打开的衬衫能看到他的颈窝。今天的西装格外出彩，是他钟爱的款式之一：John偏爱保守的颜色来保持低调，但是Harold推荐了这款，海军蓝底色，掺有难以察觉的浅蓝色条纹，如果仔细观察的话还会折出微妙的光芒。John接受了，他现在绝大部分时候都穿这款西服，有次在后巷追逐战中大腿处的缝线裂了，他让Harold为他重新裁量了一条更合适的裤子。

John似乎要抬头然后注意到他的注视了，Harold猛地移开视线看向屏幕。John看起来非常满足，完全不像是——害了相思病或者失恋的样子——当Harold在脑海里把这些想法变成词句时它们显得更加荒谬可笑。那毫无疑问是谎言。但她为什么要撒这样的谎？

#

接下来的几天里，他脑子里一直想着这个问题。Ms.Groves并没有在后来的谈话中继续这个话题；当他给她送饭时，她会起一个轻松的无关紧要的话题，比如她那天看的书。她已经通读了俄国文学：她对陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白痴》有着有趣的见解，而对尤金·奥涅金及他大量的追随者无比蔑视——Harold不得不承认他也有同感。

不幸的是，她对早前那个话题的刻意回避让他心神不定，他更愿意当面反驳她的观点。但他也没有自己提起这个话题，每当他张嘴意图提及，不安之情就会侵蚀他。

John的脸上很少流露出他的感受。欣喜偶尔还会泄露，但是难过、悔恨、悲痛——在过去的十年里，这些已经是常态。如果John渴望着什么，而他又选择隐藏这份渴望——Harold试图告诉自己他能看出来，绝对能在Ms.Groves之前就看出来。

然后他看着图书馆窗户上自己的倒影郁郁地承认，不，他看不出来。

然而，假设那份渴望并不存在，远远比没有任何证据地假设其存在要合理得多。然后他绕回了原来的问题：Ms.Groves为什么试图让他相信事实并非如此？好吧，回到根本问题：Ms.Groves想要达到什么目的？逃离图书馆，回到她和机器那令人不安的、危险的交流中，其次，伤害他们娱乐她自己。假设她想破坏他们的工作和伙伴关系是个合理的推测。她当然会很乐意看到他送走John；那显著地增加了她逃跑的机会。但她应该也不会以为他会只因为一瞬间的恐同而那么做。

Harold扫视过去，瞥到John的视线正飞快地移回书页上，那还不够快。John在看他。那是不是——John的脖颈绷紧了？Harold深吸一口气想说些什么，却又吁了出去，重新回头盯着自己的电脑屏幕。他能说些什么？你想要我吗？一个极其侵略性的问题，而如果答案是“是”他该怎么办？强迫John回答又有什么好处呢？

可怕的结论不请自来地爬进他的脑海。John永远不会离开他。Root——Ms.Groves知道这点。她知道即使Harold一直在不自知地伤害John，John会默默忍受着所有痛苦，在他身边，执行他们的使命。Harold曾经身处同样的境地；他甚至没有意识到自己有多么痛苦和孤独，直到他遇到了Grace，长久以来萦绕着他的、未能与Nathan执手一生的悲伤才渐渐褪去。如果John陷入了相同的境地，渴望摆脱，却被责任和义务束缚——那么John摆脱困境的唯一方法就是Harold主动放他离开。但是他们的生活完全缠绕在一起没有任何分开的空隙，除非痛苦无比地硬生生撕裂。仅仅是想象那种可能Harold的胸腔就痛苦地收紧。但是，如果John一直沉默着，苦痛地隐藏着——

Harold摇头，为这个想法感到恼怒。他想到John和他都无缘由地陷入了痛苦之中。毫无疑问，这就是为什么Ms.Groves要告诉他这件事；只是一个小小的报复，为了感受到即使身陷牢笼、失去了与机器的联系她依然拥有力量。他开了半打没有完成的程序，开始噼里啪啦地编写代码。

那天他们没有号码。接下来的八个小时里他成绩显著：他完成了所有程序项目，为美国遗产保险（貌似是个保险公司？）做了四个新的风险评估，整理了他的文件系统和各种邮件账号，甚至修改了他的十个主要密码并重新生成了所有其它的随机密码。最后他终于停止了工作，疲倦导致的疼痛在他的背上蔓延开，药物才能缓解。

他把椅子向后推开；John抬起头来。Harold这才意识到John几乎整整一天都在那里。他只静默地进出了房间几次。Harold张开嘴想要建议共进晚餐，或许去那家不错的韩国烧烤——John的书摊开在他的膝盖上；Harold能一目了然地看到他阅读的进度。和早上相比没什么区别。Harold闭上嘴，然后不确定地说，“我——我想——我该说晚安了，Mr.Reese。”他不知道自己究竟想做什么。

#

“我告诉他了。”Root说。

她今天坐在桌子边上，居高看着他。John手上没有停下把苹果放进碗里的动作，眼睛却始终没有离开她。对他来讲，他会在每周一把一个星期的口粮扔进牢笼里然后再不搭理她。但是Harold说，“John，如果你并不想帮我照料Ms.Groves，我完全能理解。”但John不做这些就意味着Harold会去买苹果并亲自打理她的伙食，他不想让Harold在她身上耗费那么多心力。不过Harold最近的表现——

他停止了自己的思路，并没有回应Root。她在寻找弱点。而任何交流都会给她带来突破口。

“我的意思是，我告诉他，我告诉了你那件事。”她澄清式地补充。他颈部的肌肉紧绷起来。“对不起，只是后来我感到有些内疚。Harold是个那么注重隐私的人。当然我最初没有意识到你并不知道他对你的感情，但事实是你不知道——”她停顿下来，皱着眉头深思地望着天花板。“我觉得他有权利知道我戳穿了他的遮掩。如果他最近表现得有些奇怪——”

三天来，Harold会连续八九个小时连头都不抬一下地对着电脑工作，甚至身体上的痛苦都没能让他停下；当John把手放在他的肩膀上时，Harold会深感尴尬地弹跳起来；Harold会在注视John的时候假装他没有那么做。

John依然没有回应。他在水果盆里装好了水果，把瓶装水堆在一起，然后开始往托盘上放。他从冰箱里拿出了一个三明治，然后是水果，水，酸奶。当他端着托盘进来的时候，她还是坐在桌边上看着他。

“我不担心什么，”当他把托盘放下的时候，她说道，“我知道他不会让你感到不舒服，或者——觉得欠他什么。他恨那样，不是吗？他现在只是觉得尴尬，但他会克服的，他会想到办法——他会确保你可以继续无视这份感情。除了必要的工作，他不会要求你花更多的空闲时间和他在一起——”

John扣住了她的咽喉，拇指按压在气管上，轻柔而彻底地让她闭上了嘴。她的声音呲然而止，但她依然在他的手下微笑地看着他，挑了挑一侧的眉头：你真的想杀了我？她的视线越过他，穿过图书馆的大厅。Harold在那里，再度地用工作麻痹自己。

John知道那个：寻找其它有分量的事情或者药物来麻痹自己，直到它们彻底击倒你，这样你就不会需要思考了。他偏好酒精；Harold选择了工作。

如果Harold回到这里然后发现Root死了——安静地被她的围巾悬吊在她的牢房里——Harold会知道是John动的手。没有其它什么缘由会让她死去了。Harold会认为——

“别再和我说话，”John说，空洞无力。他松开了她的喉咙。

“你说了算，John。”Root说。

#

几天后，当John解决了一个号码后回到了图书馆，他在垃圾桶里看到了撕开的外包装：Harold用了止痛片。他平时并不需要使用药物，除非疼痛的情形一直持续了好几天让他不堪忍受。John重重地坐进椅子里，双肘用力压在了膝盖上。他究竟该怎么办？

Harold通常是提出建议的那个人。不论任何时候至少都有六种以上的方案存在在他的脑子里；John偶尔喜欢从一个方案切换到另一个，然后看Harold从容应对。自从John把Harold带出门喝啤酒最终却去吃了寿司的那个晚上之后，对方一年多来一直在幕后提供支援，而老问题是：工作之外我们做些什么？显然现在什么都不同了。

John对于Harold接管他的余生这件事再乐意不过了。那就好像驱除了John自己也没有意识到的腐朽气息。在那之前，他的生活里就只有那些规划好的例行公事，好让他不至于无事可做。新的一天清晨，去公园，玩一局国际象棋或者中国象棋。下午，一个人看场电影。晚上去酒吧喝一杯，至少一个月去一次，起码和两个人随便聊聊。

Harold改变了一切，音乐会和街头表演，小吃和昂贵的餐厅，艺术画廊和博物馆，而最重要的是Harold和他在一起。

John不需要很多人；他也从未拥有过。他只曾决定和一个人共度他的人生，而很久以来他甚至没有开口和她提过这点。最后她离开了人世，然后他才那么清晰地明了自己有多么愚蠢和懦弱。并不是说他认为自己应该对她的死亡负责；他认为Peter该为此负责而他也让对方付出了代价。但是他的痛苦是他自己所导致。当他所在意的人需要他的时候，他无能为力。

这并不说明什么，后来，Harold给了他一份似乎无穷尽的亟需帮助的人物名单，他自己的名字在那最上边。不过Harold并不觉得自己的名字该在那里。他上了Root的车，无视那个女人会虐待或者折磨他，他不希望John费力去救他，认为他应该在没有他的情况下继续帮助他们的号码。

Root是对的。Harold不希望他觉得应该负有责任。他反感这点。如果Harold认为John有任何类似的感受，他会——他不再邀请他共进晚餐。他不再提议去看电影或表演；他不会再告诉John现代艺术博物馆有什么最新的展览。他甚至不会再问John要不要一起出门遛狗。他不再谈论他最近正在阅读的书籍，不会询问John对他自己在看的书有什么想法——这倒是好事，自从Root开始了她的心理游戏之后John甚至没有看完五页书。Harold不会再问他任何事。他会保持忙碌，尽可能地拉开彼此的距离。就好像他在上一周里做的那样。

而除了听之任之，John不知道能做些什么。如果他尝试说，Harold，任何你想要的——他都不需要Root来告诉他Harold会怎么样，他的表情会定格在彻底的面无表情，他的肩膀会变得僵硬；Harold会用平板的语调说，“谢谢，Mr.Reese，我会记住的。”

不管Harold想要什么，现在给予他都太晚了；Root关上了那扇门。现在Harold想要的就是尽可能地避开他。或许Harold甚至想要——Shaw的工作很出色；Harold曾经提供拆分出第二支队伍。或许Harold希望他——John感到胃部抽搐，沉重无比，他感到无助。

#

另一个三天过去了。Root没有再对他说任何话，但视线所及她总是在对John微笑，就好像她能直接看到他内心纠结的痛苦。Harold根本很少和他说话，孤僻而严肃。甚至Shaw也注意到了。“发生什么了？”她果断地问。

“别管它。”John沮丧地说。

“如果你们两个愚蠢到让她了解你们的想法，”Shaw说，然后住嘴了，因为显然她没有得到一个好的答案。如果杀了Root不会让事情变得更糟糕的话，John老早就掐死她然后把她的尸体扔到麦迪逊利水工程新浇的混凝土里了。他前几天差点那么做了。

他们不能这样下去了。不管Harold怎样平衡自己以继续和John一起工作，和John一起，他不可能恢复到从前那样，而即使他能做到，John也不知道自己是否想让Harold那样。如果他之前就知道，每天，Harold就在那里渴望着他——John不确定自己是否能让这种情形发生。他从来没有想过和Harold上床，但是想想只要把自己交出去就能让Harold快乐，可是Harold不会同意——

他锁上铁栅栏，垂着肩安静地走回图书馆大厅。黑板上没有新号码，天色已经很晚了。Shaw在角落里和Bear玩耍；Harold还在敲击他的键盘。他抬起头。“Ms.Groves那边都打理好了？”

“是的，”John说。“她很好。”

Harold轻轻点头，然后——他转身对Shaw说道，“Mr.Shaw，你是否能够照顾Bear一个晚上？”

Shaw停了下来，在他们两人之间来回扫视。“当然。”她说道，然后站起来去拿皮绳，拴在了Bear的项圈上，严厉地瞥了John一眼，好像在说，别搞砸了，然后离开了。John因为恐惧而变得僵硬，无法回她一个表情来告诉她她的建议有多没用。

他们谁都没有说话，Shaw和Bear的脚步声渐渐消失在楼下，门在他们身后关上。声响完全逝去。然后Harold深深吸了一口气，站了起来。“John，我希望你能原谅我最近这些日子里——我，我得承认我——我非常不擅长处理这类事情，所以——我对此焦虑不安却不着手解决——”

John想打断他，想说没关系，你不需要这样，不需要，完全不需要，因为一切都很好；他会解决任何问题。除非Harold想要——如果Harold需要——

“我让Ms.Groves太多地影响我的思绪了，”Harold说，“我承认她——”他的脸部微微扭曲，“她有相当深刻的洞察力来让我接受她提出的解决方式。但事实是——”Harold停顿了一下。“事实是，”他慢慢地说，“我爱你。我既不害怕也不羞愧诉之于口。另外，John，我——我确信你知道没有什么是你想从我这里得到、而我却不想给你的，同时——同时——也没有什么我想得到的东西是你不愿意付出的——”

John什么都说不出来，他在宽慰和某种更多的情感中沉浮。取而代之，他迈步向Harold靠近。

Harold停下说话，抬头看着他，脸部的褶皱带着某种焦虑和渴望。John近乎无助地说，“Harold，你是我认识的人里最勇敢的一个，”他捧起他的脸，附身吻了他。而那并不是全部。

起先，他们都是如此笨拙；在John亲吻他的脖子时，Harold发出一声受惊的声响，颤抖着。然后John停下动作，他把Harold带进了后面的房间里，坐在沙发上，脱去他的衣服。Harold一直断断续续地发出受惊的气音，John继续动作着，嘴和手最终落在了他的臀部，Harold眼睛大睁，震惊地凝视着他，就好像他从没见过什么更让人受惊的事。他虚弱地说：“John——John——你，哦，但是，这，我们，”他住嘴了，皱起眉头，意识到自己的语无伦次，没有十二万分地投入。John呻吟着，滑到他身上。  
他预计到了长久缓慢的灼痛，快乐的震动；但没有预计到当Harold深深进入他、挤压着打开他是这样沉重而甜蜜的感觉。“呃，”他模糊地呻吟。他试着移动，Harold猛地咽了一口气。John弯下身子，支撑着沙发的扶手，跨坐在他身上，用一种缓慢而稳定的节奏辗转起伏，Harold双手紧握住John的大腿，几乎难以呼吸。Harold紧闭双眼，一直，一直，然后他猛地睁开眼睛，声音嘶哑地唤道，“John——John——”他伸手环住John的阴茎，握住爱抚，John无法继续忍耐哪怕一秒钟，他在Harold手里颤抖着达到高潮，Harold的拇指在他的阴茎头部滑动，Harold发出轻柔的呻吟并闭上了眼睛。Harold——哦，该死的，Harold在他的体内达到了高潮。  
John滑下来，靠在沙发另一边的扶手上。他完全湿透了。他气喘吁吁地盯着天花板。“哦。”过了一小会儿Harold开口，“那真是——”他没说下去。  
过了一会儿John才回过神来。Harold仍然平躺着。困惑和梦幻同时交错在他的脸上。“来吧。”John说，“去我家。”  
“好。”Harold茫然而顺畅，让John帮他起身。

#

Harold在一片愉快的感知中醒过来，宛如身处一个完美之地：温暖，大量体力活动后那种令人满足的柔和的酸痛，深深的安全感。  
John的手臂环绕在他的腰上，他的鼻子紧挨在Harold后颈处。他仍然睡着，轻柔而规律地呼吸。  
阳光从公园对面建筑的顶层斜穿过来，透进玻璃窗户；已经很晚了。然而机器还没有来电话。Harold打算再睡一会儿。这个想法如此强烈，但他依稀觉得自己似乎忘记了什么。当然，平时这时候他应该和Bear一起散步，但——  
“哦，天哪，”Harold惊道。  
“她能偶尔错过一次早餐的，”John在他的颈后低语，饱含感情地亲吻他的颈背。  
“我们有责任。”Harold说，微弱地抵抗。  
“Harold，想想她对推动现下的情形做了什么，”John假惺惺地说，“我不觉得她会介意。”John再度亲吻他。  
“或许些微的延迟没什么关系。”Harold认输了，依入John的臂弯。

#

几个小时以后当他们最终到达图书馆时他多少感到一些愧疚：已经将近中午了。John去泡咖啡，而Harold热了麦片，还拿了三明治。Ms.Groves躺在她的桌子上。当Harold走进她的视野范围时，她坐了起来。“一个忙碌的早上？”她说，眨了眨眼，微笑地看着他。Harold谨慎地回视她，然后他从微波炉镀铬上自己的倒影里发现：他的颈部有好几个非常明显的痕迹。John他，他，非常热情。Harold的脸烧红了。

Ms.Groves爆发出一阵大笑，她的双手互相拉扯着，然后笑声渐渐低下去。“哦，Harold，”她说，“真是甜蜜。”她看着拿着咖啡杯走过来的John。

“你们两个真可爱。”她再度笑道，表情生动，充满嘲讽。

“很高兴看到你非常愉快。”John柔声道。Harold把手示意性地压在他的胳膊上。“我们中的任何一个都不会如你预期地离开这里。”

她轻松地耸耸肩。“值得尝试。”她说，“不过我真希望你们能比较一下记录，然后就会发现我告诉你们两个的都是完全相同的事情。”她神神秘秘地靠过来。“我撒谎了。”

他想要冰冷地反驳，但没能发出任何声音。所有的一切都清楚了。当然，他没错，John从没有想要——他们两个没有人想要——在他身边，John完全僵直了，相同的令人厌恶的认知也席卷了她。他转身无助地凝视着Harold。Harold看着John带着受伤表情的脸。他意识到Ms.Groves在看着他们两个，充满了恶意的喜悦。

突然间他惊讶地笑起来，John对此眨了眨眼。  
“不。”Harold说，视线丝毫没有移向她。而John也开始微笑地看着他。“你没有撒谎。”

 

End


End file.
